Naruto Uzumaki:Siphoner
by Malachaii
Summary: How would Naruto's life be if he had parents, and three more siblings. But what if he was the least favored child? What if he was shunned for not only carrying the Kyubi, but was shunned for harboring a feared bloodline? To add salt to the wounds, what would happen if he was denied his birth right. Would he stay in the light? Or would he submit to take darkness to gain what's his?
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to hear your guy's ideas for the pairing. 

My idea was that it should be a Naruto x Hinata x Fu, or just Naruhina, Or NaruFuu. 

I'm planning on taking time off of one story to work on this one. (I'd like to hear your input on that.) 

Naruto will have his siphoning kekkei genkai. 

He still will be the kyubi's vessel and he'll still have the fox contact. 

I do plan, however, on Naruto, his parents (who will be alive, and who will show favoritism to the other 3 siblings) and his siblings to have an extremely hostile relationship. I'd like to hear your input on this as well. 

If anyone has **any ** questions, comments, and/or concerns feel free to message me.


	2. Chapter 2

Minato watched as chakra chains shot out of his wife and chained the beast.

The great Kyuubi's no Kitsune. The most feared among all the biju.

'It's no good letting Kushina drag the beast back into her. In her current state it could easily break loose. And even if she could manage to keep it contained, she would die and the beast would come back. Odds are it would come back hear to finish what it started.'

There were few options that they could do at the moment and given the situation at hand, only one had the best chance of working. Fuinjutsu.

They'd have to reseal the monster. With the masked man dealt with beforehand, Minato looked between the beast and his two children, Naruto and Narumi.

The young kage never imagined that he'd have to make a decision like this. Being forced to give your child a burden was something no father wanted to do.

"Minato-kun! There has to be another option!"

He looked towards his wife, Kushina, the woman knew what was going through the mind of her beloved. She was worse for wear. Not only had she been put through the birth of twins, but she had a tailed beast extracted from her, and was giving everything she had in order to restraint the beast. She gave the man a desperate look. She knew as much as he did that this was the only way, yet it was still something neither wished to do. Even if they both miraculously lived through the whole ordeal they'd have to allow one of their children to be put through torment.

Minato looked towards his children.

Naruto, the older twin. The baby had his golden blond hair and blue eyes. His face, although it looked like his mother's, it adorned six whiskers. Three on each side. No doubt that was from the Kyuubi's influence.

Narumi, the younger twin. She was gifted with the violet eyes of her mother and blood red hair. She too had her mother's face. But there were no whiskers on her face. Minato prayed that whichever one he picked they'd be gifted with his/her mother's chakra and they'd be able to contain the beast.

"Kushina-chan. I don't want to do this anymore than you do. But if we don't, the village is..." Minato left the words hanging in the air. They both knew what would occur.

Total and absolute destruction.

The annihilation of a whole village.

Kushina stifled the tears in her ears. She knew the duty the two had. They were Shinobi.

Shinobi protect the village at all cost. No matter the cost. Even if they'd have to sacrifice the well-being of their own, they'd do what was best for the village. Kushina took another deep breath. Restating a being of mass destruction was a chore. And based on how things were going, she wouldn't be able to do this for long. She guessed that they had five minutes tops. She glared at the being she was restating.

The fox's blood rageful red eyes glared back at her fierce violet eyes. The monstrosity was struggling against the restraints. It nine tails were doing everything in their power to break the nigh unbreakable chains.

She turned towards Minato, who was still waiting on her answer. "Who?"

He knew what was being asked. Who was going to become the next jinchuriki. Naruto had whisker marks that could be seen as a sign that the boy was compatible with the beasts' energy. Narumi had no physical stigma's. That could mean she was strong enough to resist the chakra.

Both of his children could be the one's that had their mother's powerful chakra. But who? That was only something fate could tell.

"Naruto." That was his choice. The baby boy seemed to already be compatible to the beasts' chakra. Kushina nodded. A moment later she winced as the Kyuubi broke through a chain. They were running out of time.

"What's the plan?"

"Shiki fuin."

Kushina's battle worn eyes widened. The Reaper Death Seal! She knew the price of summoning the reaper. Death and torment. Minato would have to spend enternity in a place worse than hell. "Minato you can't do that seal!"

"He won't."

Both turned to see Minato's predecessor, Hiruzen Sarutobi arrive. The elder was dressed battle ready. His eyes held a fire like determination. The will of fire no doubt. "I'll do the seal."

Minato gave the man a wide eyed look. As did his significant other. "Sarutobi-sama, you can't! The village needs you."

The old man shook his head. "No Minato. The village needs **you** I've had my time as Hokage, I've seen and told the stories of great Shinobi. Shinobi who understood when it was time to put it all on the like for the sake of their home. Their friends and their family and I know when it's time for stories to end. Minato you've just became the leader of a village and you have much to learn. This is one of them. Besides," the old man gave a tiredtired smile as he gestured towards the Kyuubi. "Now isn't the time for arguments."

Minato looked ready to disagree but he saw Kushina twitch in pain as the beast broke through two chains. Now really wasn't the time for arguing. Minato silently summoned an altar and filled the previous Hokage in on the plan. "We're using an 'Eight Trigram Seal'..." The two finished their conversation not to long after. Sarutobi picked up Naruto from the grass field and placed him on the sacrificial altar. The baby wailed. As if he knew what he was being forced to burden. There was no time for Minato or Kushina to comfort their sonson, as anotheranother chain broke due to the Kyuubi's struggling. Hiruzen Sarutobi formed the necessary seals. . . . .

Snake

Boar

Ram

Rabbit

Dog

Rat

Bird

Horse

Snake

The old man clasped his hands together at the end. It didn't take long for the infamous Shikigami to appear. A large dagger was held in its sharp teeth. It's eyes set on his summoner, Sarutobi.

The entity's arm shot through the old man and raced to the Kyuubi grabbing onto its body and sinking it's hand into the fox's chakra. Time didn't seem to pass until the Shikigami began to drag the demon towards Naruto. The beast seemed helpless as it was dragged towards the blond infant. Minato had solemn look on his face as he watched the events transpire. Narumi was in his arms, wailing at the screams of the Kyuubi. Kushina was leaning on his shoulder using him as support. Everyone could only watch as the essence of the fox demon seemed to flow into Naruto.

"Minato. Kushina." They looked to see Hiruzen breathing hard. Summoning the reaper was already taking its toll. "The village... is always the priority... It forces even the most resilient of us to make choices we never wish to make... Remember this for these are my final word to you two."

Sarutobi spoke his final word as the Shikigami did what it did best.

 _"Fuin!"_

* * *

Minato shook his head and forced himself to stop reliving the past.

That had happened two years ago.

After everything has settled down, the village held a funeral for those who had died during what was now labelled, 'The Kyuubi Incident.' Everyone who had perished had their names listed on the memorial, of course the name of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime, was included. October tenth was now known as the day the Sandaime and Yondaime defeated the beast and saved the village.

Minato looked over the four cribs looking at each of his children. The first set of twins Naruto and Narumi. And surprisingly another set of twins Menma and Mito. The second set of twins were given birth to exactly a year after Naruto and Narumi.

Menma had black hair. Minato and Kushina hypothesized that their son inherited the trait from Minato's unknown father. The young Namikaze also had blue eyes.

Mito looked like an exact replica of Kushina when she was an infant. The only difference was that she had also inherited Minato's sapphire eyes.

A day or so after the catastrophic event, Minato declared it illegal to tell anyone under the rank of chunin about Naruto harboring the Kyuubi. Even though he couldn't reverse what had been done, he could still comfort he son's life just a little bit. The villager's still raged and rambled after the law was passed to appease them the council had forced Minato to allow the villagers to passively and socially ignore his first born.

The words of his predecessor were burned into his skull from that night and Minato would always keep them to heart(as would his wife). Even if he didn't want to allow the villagers to ignore his son when he got older, Minato knew that it was either that or the village would a have a full scale riot on its hands. A pair of slender arms wrapped around his waste. "Minato-koi you know it's my job to worry about our children."

Minato smiled as he turned to face his wife. "Can't a father worry about his kids?"

Kushina nodded. "You can but a mother will worry more."

It was thanks to Tsunade's medical skills that Kushina was able to make a full recovery and in return the two had named her the godmother of the two sets of twins, with Jiraiya being the godfather The two looked over the crib of Menma and Mito.

The two were sleeping soundly. The same could be said for Naruto and Narumi.

Currently all was well.

* * *

Four years later.

"Faster Tou-san! Faster!"

It was Friday, and Minato was currently being dragged towards a ramen stand by his oldest son. Usually Minato had some form of paper work to do, but Naruto had managed to convince his father to take time off to eat lunch with him.

"Naruto! Slow down!The ramen stand doesn't close until night fall."

Naruto shook his head as he kept dragging his father towards his beloved ramen stand. "No! Ramen! Now!" Minato sighed at the antics of his son. It was a known fact that the boy was head over heels the first day he had tasted it. It was an impossible task to tell the boy the he couldn't eat the stuff.

Finally arriving Naruto and his Father were greeted by familiar faces. "Good morning Teuchi-san, Ayame-san." Ayame and Teuchi smiled at seeing Naruto again. The two always loved seeing their favorite customer. "Yondaime-sama, Naruto-kun." The five year old boy gave the a smile as his father helped him into the seat.

"Jiji! Ayame-chan!"

Ayame smiled at the boy. He was always a ray of sunshine. She reached over and scratched the boy's whisker laced cheek, causing Naruto to giggle. "So Naruto-kun, what will it be?"

"Miso!"

Teuchi grinned at the boy and nodded. It was usually Miso on Fridays so of course that was what Naruto would order.

Minato shook his head when he was asked what he would have. "He just brought me here so he could eat."

Naruto kept bouncing in his seat waiting for ramen to be made. Ayame didn't even hide her amusement when Naruto finally got his ramen.

"RAMEN!" The boy would always let out a victorious cry when he got his food. Naruto wasted no time as he broke his chop sticks and used them to dig into his ramen.

Minato sighed at his eldest child's antics. He would give the occasional "slow down" when he thought his son would choke. It wasn't long until Naruto finished his bowl.

Naruto gave Ayame a questioning look. "More?"

Minato answered before she could. "No Naruto-kun. You'll spoil your appetite. Dinner is in a few hours."

Naruto pouted at being denied his food."I want more ramen."

Ayame reached over the counter a scratched Naruto's cheek again. "Maybe next time 'k?"

Naruto's mood instantly brightened at the prospect of getting ramen the next time he was able to.

The child wasted no time in nodding his head towards the twelve year old girl. "Okay Ayame-chan."

Minato sent a grateful look towards the girl as he paid for his son's meal. She was the only one he'd listened to if he was told that he couldn't have any ramen. "Come on Naruto we have to go see your sibling and your Kaa-chan."

Naruto silently nodded as he immediately hopped off the stool he was sitting on. While he had been convincing his father to come get him ramen his siblings had been on a play date with their mother, her friend Mikoto, and their son Sasuke. "Bye Jiji, bye Ayame-chan!"

After the two gave him a farewell, Naruto had began walking towards the Uzumaki compound with father. While walking, the five year old noticed that people were giving him harsh looks.

They seemed mad at him.

Did he do something wrong?

Minato saw what was happening and told his son to quicken his pace. Saying that Kushina was probably worried by now. Naruto obeyed and walked faster. But, the glares didn't stop. Not knowing how to respond, Naruto kept his attention on the the floor, not meeting their gaze would appease them. Finally reaching the clan compound, Minato quickly ushered his son into the building.

When Minato finally entered the compound he saw his son waiting for him. "Tou-san why were they staring at me? Are they made at me?"

Minato did his best to console his child. "No Sochi they're not made at you?"

The five year old still seemed skeptical. Naruto's innocent sapphire eyes stared back into those of the Hokage. "Then why did they seem upset?"

Minato struggled to say the right words. If he revealed to much then chaos would ensue. "Don't worry about it now. You'll understand when you're older."

Naruto stared at his father before nodding. "Okay Tou-san!"

If Naruto was walking closer to his father hr would have noticed the look of relief that past across the older man's face. The Hokage watched as his son hopped towards the main house. When they got closer they could hear voices.

"Menma stay in one place! Narumi stop picking on your sister!"

Minato sighed as he helped Naruto open the door. Having four kids was a real struggle. Naruto looked around the house before he found his mother and siblings in the living room.

"Kaa-chan!" Kushina turned her attention away from to greet her oldest.

" Naruto-kun!" Naruto bounded into the awaiting arms of his mother.

The red-headed woman beamed at her son."And what do you go today Sochi?"

Naruto grinned. He loved this part. "Tou-san got me ramen!"

Kushina's smile widened at hearing that. Like the Ichuraku's she didn't have a problem letting eat Naruto ramen. As long as he could finish his diner it was a-okay. "Good for you Sochi."

"Kaa-chan! Menma keeps spitting on Mito."

Kushina let out a small groan. The second son in the family didn't like to be left next to his twin for long. He'd always end up doing something that would get him moved a away. Kushina picked up the dark haired boy. He stared back at her innocently. Kushina let out a sign. "You just like attention don't you?" Menma let out a giggle at his mother's words.

Naruto turned his attention towards his sisters as Menma was being tended to. Narumi seemed to be pinching Mito. "Narumi stop it. You're annoying Mito-chan."

Narumi shrugged at her brothers demand. "She doesn't seem to mind." That was a lie. Mito kept sending Naruto a pleading look. "Ruto. Help." Naruto gently sat on the couch and pulled Mito away from his sister. "I think she did mind."

Narumi pouted at having Mito taken away from her. "You're no fun."

Naruto seemed to be ignoring her as he gently pulled Mito's cheek, getting a giggle from the four year old.

* * *

"And then we played tag and Sasuke couldn't catch me so I won."

Naruto was currently listening to what his sibling had done while dinner was being made.

"That's good Menma. How about you Mito?"

Said girl turned towards her father. "Kaa-chan took me gardening!"

Minato nodded at what the youngest had told him, he looked towards Narumi. "What about you Narumi? Did you play with your brother and his friend?"

Narumi shook her head, indicating a no. "I went gardening with Narumi. Hey Tou-san, when do we learn taijitsu?"

That was when Naruto zoned back into the conversation "Yeah! When do we learn how to fight?"

Minato looked between his older set of children. In fact he was thinking of starting there training sometime around this week. "Maybe later." The kids knew what later meant. It meant whenever I feel how ready.

Narumi groaned. "But I heard from Mikoto-san that all the other clan kids were already being trained."

Naruto was upset at hearing this. "We're gonna be left behind Tou-san!"

Minato smiled at seeing the antics of the oldest. They really were excited to become Shinobi and they haven't even started training.

Kushina had begun to serve the dinner. Her kids asked her the same question. "I think they're old enough Minato." Naruto and Narumi looked towards their father.

Both giving him pleading looks. Minato seemed to gain a thoughtful look for a moment. Truth be told he had already decided. "I guess we can start training sometime in the evening tomorrow.

"YEAH" Naruto raised his arms in victory. While Mito just smiled victoriously.

Menma was already digging into his food when the subject arose. "When do we start training?"

Kushina seemed to be the decider for the second set of twins. "When you two turn five, the same age Naruto and Narumi are right now." Menma and Mito nodded. A year wasn't to long for them. They could find something to do.

* * *

True their words Minato and Kushina began to train the first pair of twins the next day. The two had been directed towards the clans training ground. It look vast to say the least. The ground has been replaced with sand. No doubt for their children to not be in pain if they fell. When the children were face-to-face with their parents they noticed something. Minato had a scroll in one hand as did Kushina. Naruto was eyeing each scroll as was his twin. "Kaa-chan, why do you and Tou-san have scrolls?"

"These," their mother gestured to the scrolls she and their father had, "are fighting styles. We decided to give you each of you a different style. One is your father's and another is my clans."

"You two can play rock paper scissors to see who gets what." The nodded and did as instructed.

"ROCK"

"PAPER"

"SCISSORS"

"SHOOT"

Naruto had rock, Narumi had paper.

"Looks like Narumi one." Minato said. He was curious to know which one she would pick.

Kushina nodded at what her husband had said. "Which one do you want dear?"

Narumi looked between each scroll before she pointed towards their father. "I want Tou-san's."

Naruto was pouting not only did he loose the game, he didn't get the one he wanted. "I wanted Tou-san's."

Kushina gestured for her son to come closer. She hand him his scroll. When he was in reaching distance she knelt before him. "Naruto you're the first born and the clan heir. It'd be better if you had this scroll. That way you represent the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto was silent for a moment, trying to understand what he was told. "Kaa-chan what's a clan heir?"

Kushina looked behind her shoulder, Minato had taken Narumi to the other side of the training field, no doubt he was already trying to teach their daughter his signature style. She looked back at her son. "A clan heir is something who is next in to lead the clan. All the things associated with the clan would be yours the moment you become the head of the clan."

Naruto's eyes sparked when he heard the last part. Everything that was associated to his clan would be his. Kushina smiled, seeing as her son was now pleased that he could represent the clan properly.

"So do you want the clan style now?"

The five year old vigorously nodded his head. Kushina handed Naruto the scroll.

"The Uzumaki's style, _Uzu fist,_ uses the strength of their opponents against them. It's usually consists of countering their moves and using their momentum against them. This allows us to save more energy that can used for jutsu."

Naruto nodded. Even if he was five he has gotten the gist of what he'd been told. "So it's like a spring?"

Kushina tossed the thought around. "I guess that's one way of thinking about it."

Naruto again nodded. Springs store energy their given and throw it right back. The spring doesn't use its own energy.

When finally instructed, Naruto opened the scroll. Kushina gestured to what Naruto should study first. The guy in the picture seemed to be catching a person's first. In the next picture he seemed to be using the momentum to toss his opponent over his shoulder. Kushina smiled seeing that Naruto was studying the fighting move. He was eager to learn. "This Sochi, is the basic move for the fighting style..."

* * *

Meanwhile Minato was showing his daughter his fighting style.

"Narumi, my fighting style is made up of speed. You need to be fast enough to catch your opponent of guard so you can gain the upper hand." Narumi nodded. She had to be fast. She could do that.

Minato explained the next part as he handed the scroll over to Narumi. "You also must analyze your opponents attack and be fast enough to dodge or counter any attack. If you're not fast enough then your enemy can catch you of guard. Understand?"

Narumi nodded. Her face was serious, which was rare for a five year old. She looked as if she was just told a vital piece of info. "Hai Tou-san."

In Narumi's scroll, the first thing she saw was a man in a fierce stance. He hand a hand near his chest and another one near his stomach. Both hands had their fist closed. Minato copied the stance perfectly.

He gestured for his daughter to do the same. Minato looked at his daughter's as she tried to mimic the picture. There were a few flaws that Minato quickly pointed. He moved Narumi's hand closer to her chest but not so close that they were touching."This arm is used for attacking primarily. If your being attacked, then you use this hand for countering." Minato then proceeded to bring her other arm farther away from her gut. "And this one is used to attack is your other hand cannot."

Narumi nodded. She tried her best to remember how she should keep arms. Minato waited for his daughter to comprehend what she had been told. After all she was a child. He didn't expect her to get it the first time. Narumi turned her attention back towards her father when she finally felt confident in her stance. Minato nodded at his child's stance. It was better. "That's better Narumi-Chan. Remember to keep your arms close but not to close." Narumi adjusted her arms as instructed. She smiled when Minato complimented her stance. Minato gestured back towards the scroll. "Today we'll focus on a few more stances. After that we'll focus on building your speed and stamina."

* * *

Kushina nodded as Naruto got into another stance. Like the others the boy had preformed there were no flaws. The stance Naruto was now in required the boy's hand to be close in a standard brawling stance the only difference was that Naruto's palms were slight closed. This would allow the boy to catch punches without feeling to much recoil.

"Good Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled at the praise he was receiving from his mother. "What's the next stance Kaa-chan?"

Kushina shook her head. "We've been at it for two hours Sochi. The clone I left with Menma and Mito won't last long."

Naruto nodded. He was slightly upset that he had to stop training on account of his siblings. "Hai Kaa-chan."

Naruto grabbed his mother's extended hand and walked back home. When they arrived they saw that Minato and Narumi were already there attending to Menma and Mito.

"So how was the first day of training with you guys?"

Minato ruffled his daughter's hair. Narumi slightly pouted at having her hair messed up. "She seems to be getting the hang of it. What about you guys are?"

Naruto answered before Kushina could. "Kaa-chan says that I'm doing great!"

Kushina smiled at the way Naruto was talking about training. Her son seemed excited to train. "Well, he is doing well for his first day."

Minato nodded as he began to feed Menma. "That's good to hear. If you to can keep doing well we may even teach you some jutsu."

Naruto seemed to bounce with excitement. "Really!? What jutsu? Is it gonna be the blue ball one?" Minato waved his hand. He knew what his son was talking about.

"No Naruto. You're to young for that."

Naruto's eyes still twinkled with excitement. "Than what?" "You'll know when the time comes."

Naruto's excitement deflated. 'When the time comes' means that whenever Minato thought that he was ready. He hoped that was soon.

* * *

Naruto was enjoying the scenery at the park. Kushina was sitting at nearby bench she and Mikoto Uchiha were watching Menma play with Sasuke. Mito was sitting in between the two parents listening to them talk. From what his mother had said, it had been six months since he and his sister Narumi had started their training. They hadn't had any spars with each other yet. His parents said that they weren't old enough for that yet.

A red ball landed near the boy. Naruto didn't waste anytime picking it up. Naruto looked around the play ground wondering who had thrown it. "Um E-excuse me."

Naruto turned to see a girl his age. She had short blueish-violet hair, her eyes seemed to be a pale gray. Like they were the color of the moon. She seemed shy to approach the boy. Her eyes were on the ball I'm his hands. Naruto put two and two together. "

Is this your ball?" The girl nodded. The five year old boy held out the ball.

The girl slowly made her way towards Naruto and took the ball from him. "T-thank you-u." Naruto watched as the girl walked away. She didn't seem to be playing with anyone.

"Hey. "

'The quiet girl' as Naruto dubbed turned around and looked at Naruto. She seemed to shy away when Naruto approached her.

"Do you wanna play catch?"

* * *

Kushina watched from afar as Naruto played with Hinata. Being current clan head it was customary for her to all the potential clan heirs. And everyone knew of the shy Hyuuga. The girl was known to shy away from any contact if it wasn't that of her parents. The fact that Naruto was able to convince the girl to play with him was a feat.

"Seems like little Naru made a friend." Kushina nodded at what Mikoto had said.

"I think he's the first non-Hyuuga I've seen her talk to."

"If that's so should I tell Hiashi to brake out the wedding bells?"

Kushina let out a snort. "If that happens I can assure you that Hiashi would throw a fit. I know that for a fact"

Mikoto nodded at her friend's reasoning. It was no secret the Hiashi wasn't a fan of Naruto. One could even go as far too say it was hate. The council had even almost convinced the Hyuuga head to vote for Naruto's death. Hiashi's views on Naruto had even put a strain on his relationship with Minato.

Kushina openly frowned when she saw a Hyuuga pull Hinata away from Naruto. They hadn't even been playing for an hour! Mikoto nudged her friend. "Go take care of him. I'll watch over the kids."

Kushina gave her a grateful nod as she went to comfort her son. "Sochi are you okay?"

Her son's eyes were downcast. "He said that she shouldn't play with me. He said that she'd look bad if she was seen with me." There were tears in the boys eyes. Kushina brought the boy in for a hug. "Don't worry about it Naruto." Naruto sniffled in his mother's chest. "Why would he say that Kaa-chan?"

Kushina was silent for a knew why, it pained her seeing her son like this, but it was her duty to the village to ensure it's safety. If Naruto knew the truth he could go out of control due to his emotions. "I don't know Sochi." A few moments passed before Kushina gently pushed back her son. She wiped the tears that were still in his eyes. "Naruto-kun don't be upset if other don't like you for being you. As long as you like the person you are then everything is fine."

Naruto silently nodded at his mother's words. Kushina extended her arm, her hand grabbing her son's. "Come on. Let's go get your siblings."

* * *

Naruto was silent the whole way home. The boy's mind was still thinking about what had happened. 'Why do people hate me? What did I do wrong?'

Naruto had noticed that the other three of his siblings didn't seem to share in his dilemma. The village seemed to be okay with them. Why didn't they like him?

Minato and Narumi were at the compound gate waiting for the two. "So how was everyone's day at the park?"

Menma grinned at his father. "Me and Sasuke built and castles." Minato ruffled his son's black hair. "Good for you kiddo." Minato turned his attention towards Naruto. "What about you Naruto?"

Silence was the only response Minato was given. Hr looked towards his wife, she gave him an I'll tell you later look.

* * *

Minato swept a hand through his hair. All of the kids had been sent to bed a hour ago. Kushina had just explained to him what had happened.

"I knew this would happen."

Kushina nodded as she sat adjacent from her husband. "It seems Naruto-kun's treatment in the village has gotten worse."

Concern for her son was present on Kushina's face. "Is there anything we can do for him?"

Minato slowly shook his head. He'd been thinking of ways to help their son the moment he made the law in the village. "I can't make a law that says the village can be nice to him."

"I know that, but if things go as they are..." Minato knew what she was inferring.

"It bad enough that Naruto didn't inherit your chakra. If push comes to shove... the others would have to restrain him if he lost control."

Grief was written on Kushina's face. Narumi was the one who had inherited her chakra. She and Minato planned or Menma and Mito to learn fuinjutsu in case they ever had to assist Narumi in restraining their older brother. "Minato that would tear them apart. Naruto could end up hating them."

Minato let out a tired sigh, she had a point. "Is there a better plan?"

Kushina did her best to think of a plan that wouldn't result in a rift being made between their family. "I don't know Minato. But there has to be something we can do." Minato silently agreed with her. Both parents wished that they could find another way that they could ensure the village's safety without their son resenting them in the future.

Little did they know this would be the beginning of their problems relating Naruto.

* * *

I may take time off of a story to work on this one. I feel as though it has potential. Just leave a review telling me which one I should take a hiatus on.

P.S I'm having difficulty figuring out at what age Naruto should gain a rift between his siblings, and the age his parents seal him away in Uzushiogakure. Everything else I've got figured out. But i could use some help for this part. Any takers?


End file.
